Valaki emlékszik
by babu.miriel
Summary: Habár mindenki elsiklott a történtek felett, Leland nem felejtett... Figyelem! Humanized verzió!


_Hellóka!_

 _Örömmel töltöm fel ide az első fanfictionömet! Valójában fent vagyok wattpaden (Babu Miriell és bloggeren is (http/galactic-nightmares.), úgy gondoltam, ideje ezt a felületet is birtokba venni. Előbb-utóbb szeretnék angolul is publikálni - úgy mégiscsak többen olvasnak -, de addig is remélem, lesznek itt is olvasóim :3_

 _Majd igyekszem frissíteni a profilom bemutatkozással és hasonlók._

 _Na meg remélem, tetszeni fog nektek ez az angstes szösz!_

 _Pussz: Babu_

_

Nincs kiút.

Ha jobban belegondolt, soha nem is volt. Egyedül volt több száz kitaszított ellen, tudta, hogy ha lebukik, nincs tovább.

Leland megszorította pisztolya markolatát és szembenézett támadóival. A két férfi kárörvendő mosollyal lépett egyet felé. Fegyverüket rászegezték, egyiknek végén kékes láng izzott, másik egyetlen hatalmas fűrészből állt. Nem kecsegtettek sok jóval, mögöttük pedig újabb bérencek érkeztek.

 _Gyertek hát_ \- gondolta Leland, és előrevetette magát. Utolsó lövedékével kilőtte a kapu zárját, mire az elektromos szerkezet szikrázva lecsukta az újabb érkezők előtt az ajtót. Öten maradtak. Leland lebukott a fűrész elől, igyekezett a lángszórót lóbáló férfi elől takarásban lenni. Arcon könyökölt valakit, de egyúttal kapott egy fájdalmas gyomrost. Összegörnyedve kihengeredett a kitaszítottak gyűrűjéből, immár használhatatlan fegyverét előreszegezve. Mögötte hangos robajjal zúgott az óceán, majd' száz méterrel alatta. Sarka hátrabillent a torony szélén, centik választották el a lezuhanástól.

\- Adja fel, Turbo ügynök - kacagott a lángszórós. - Vége a játéknak!

Leland jobbra-balra pillantott menekülőút után kutatva, kezét zsebre dugta.

Támadói közeledtek, egy lépés, kettő…

Leland ujjait egy hideg fémkorong köré fonta.

Még van miért élnie, nem most fogja feladni.

… három.

Kitört a káosz.

Leland bevetette magát az öt támadó közé, majd egy pillanat múlva eltűnt, és két emberrel arrébb bukkant fel. Mindenki felé fordult: csapdába esett. Arcán értetlenség tükröződött, bőrén érezte a lángok mardosó melegét. A négy férfi elégedetten zárta össze körülötte a gyilkos kört, meg sem hallva a kiáltást: Közületek való vagyok!

Pár sarokkal arrébb egy sebhelyes férfi dőlt neki lihegve a falnak. Szabaddá téve csuklóját rápillantott egy szinte hangtalan zúgó fémkorongra, ujját hozzáérintette, s az álca pixelei lehullottak. Leland megtörölte a homlokát zsebkendőjével, közben éberen figyelve minden neszre. Szeméből kisöpörve barna haját két gyors mozdulattal copfba fogta, majd előkapott egy lapos, pirosan világító rádiót. A földre dobta, s az hangos reccsenéssel tört össze bakancsa alatt.

Egy perc múlva ismét a sebhelyes kitaszított állt a helyén.

 _Sir Miles Axlerod bukása után_

A repülőtér zsongott az utasoktól, sajtósoktól és biztonság őröktől. A Worl Grand Prix véget ért - ha nem is úgy, ahogy azt normál esetben elvárnánk -, s a versenyzők csapataikkal hazafelé indultak. Az olaszok repülője hangos robajjal emelkedett fel, helyére azonnal másik gördült.

Leland - ezúttal egy japán túrista arcával - sétált az embertömegben. Jobbra pillantott, egy ezüst gép mellett kisebb csoport álldogált, körülvéve egy idegen és egy jól ismert alakot. Leland elfintorodott, ahogy Finn McMissile magas alakját megpillantotta, mellette egy mandulaszemű japán nővel. Az ügynök mosolyogva kezet fogott… Nos, nem mással, mint Villám McQueennel. Mellette szakadt kertésznadrágban tagbaszakadt férfi állt: az ál-informátor. Leland jól ismerte Matukát, a kitaszítottak egész serege másról sem beszélt. Alig egy hetet töltött náluk az olajtornyoknál, de mindenről értesülhetett. Örült Finn és a japán ügynök sikerének, persze. Ám a győzelem túl sok áldozattal járt. Versenyzők estek áldozatul, angol és amerikai CHROME ügynökök dobták oda életüket egy-egy információmorzsáért, és most McMissile mégis letörölhetetlen mosollyal az arcán rázott kezet az autómentővel.

Hirtelen Siddeley, a pilóta feje bukkant fel a gép ajtajában. Leland nem várta meg, hogy Finnék felszálljanak, hátat fordítva nekik a Japánba induló repülő portálja felé vette az irányt. Nem fedhette fel magát társa előtt, még nem. A kitaszítottak ott lehetnek bármelyik sarkon, neki pedig kell az inkognitója. Egy utolsó, ám annál fontosabb dolgot még el kellett intéznie.

A kikötő sötétbe borult Leland körül. Néhány lámpa hunyorgott csak a városoktól messze álló parton, épp látni engedték a kis faházat, ami picivel messzebb egy híd tövében állt. Nem volt hatalmas, épp csak akkora, mint egy kisebb szálloda, homlokzatán japán feliratok pislákoltak. A halszag csípte az orrát, így Leland gyorsított. Immár álca nélkül lépdelt, cipőjére saras homokdarabok tapadtak. Felpillantott, kibomlott, vállig érő hajába belekapott a sós szél, ahogy a faház felé fordult. Kezét az öltönye alá rejtett pisztolyon tartva sietett az ajtóhoz, igyekezve nesztelenül hallgatózni. Ám ezúttal senki nem tört az életére, csak az ajtó ásított rá rothadt hideget.

Hogy miért jött ide?

Valakiért, aki úgy tűnt, csak neki fontos.

 _Az emberek könnyen felejtenek._

A deszkák csikorogtak, a fémlapok csörömpöltek sietős léptei alatt, ahogy végigjárta a házat. Egy, kettő, három szoba a hatból, mindegyik kifosztva, üresen. Leland remélte, hogy nem találja meg, amiért jött, akkor megmaradna benne a tisztelet a CHROME felé, Finn felé, ám a következő szobába belépve már tudta, hogy hiába reménykedik. Villanyt kapcsolt, a reflektorok egy pillanatra elvakították, de azután megpillantotta, amit keresett.

A szélesebb, garázsszerű szoba közepén felemelt hátú ágy állt, rajta élettelen, sötét folt feküdt. Leland lassan közelebb lépett a holttesthez.

\- Rod Redline - motyogta, végigpillantva a fiatal arcon. A fájdalom grimaszában dermedt meg, nyaka felől elfeketedett erek hálózták be bőrét. Fekete haja kuszán terült szét feje mellett, ernyedten lógó kezéből vastag csövek lógtak a földre, végük kapkodva elvágva. Leland gyomra görcsbe állt, ahogy lejjebb futtatta tekintetét. A titkosügynök elszenesedett ingjét alvadt vér borította, mellkasa természetellenesen besüppedt.

Az amerikai Axlerod pusztításának áldozata lett. A milliomos szörnyű biológiai fegyvert fejlesztett ki, ami valahogy, nem tudta, mi módon, de pillanatok alatt szétroncsolta az érhálózaton keresztül az emberi szívet.

Ha tudták volna előre, ha tudta volna…

Leland dermedten meredt maga elé. Redline elkínzott arca örökre beleégett az agyába. Az üveges, kétségbeesett szemek, a kiáltásra nyílt száj...

Nem szokott sírni.

Most mégis azon kapta magát, hogy az első sós cseppek csendben gurulnak le az arcán. Hirtelen illetlennek érezte az egyenruhaként felvett piros öltönyt.

Itt hagyták.

Képtelen volt felfogni, McMissile vagy akárki más miért nem jött el az ügynök holttestéért. Valójában Redline volt az, akinek a sikert köszönhették. Ő szerezte meg Axlerod képét, ő szivárgott be hónapokta a kitaszítottak közé, mindent ő csinált. Mégis, miután az autómentő bekerült a képbe, mintha kimosták volna Rod emlékét az agyukból.

Sőt, abban is biztos volt, hogy az aktákba így fog bekerülni a neve:

 _Rodney Redline, utolsó küldetése: információ szerzése a kitaszítottaktól -_ **SIKERTELEN**.

Leland kitörölte a könnyeket a szeméből.

 _Olyan fiatal volt._

Nem is ismerte a férfit, nem tudta, van-e családja, a CHROME alkalmazottja volt-e vagy külsős, hány éves volt, honnan jött, milyen volt a személyisége…

Óvatosan felfektette az ügynök kezeit a mellkasára, akárcsak a hősi halált halt lovagokét szokták, majd lecsukta a halott szemeit.

Lángok mardosták a fát, recsegett-ropogott a régi ház. Ahogy a tűzfolyam rá-rátalált a kiöntött benzinre újult erővel lángolt fel, magasra csapva szikráit. Fénye kísérteties árnyakat vetett Leland komor arcára. Összeszorított ököllel nézte, ahogy a ház a tűz martalékává válik, a falak leomlanak, míg végül csak egy fényesen ragyogó sír marad a helyén.

Leland nem ment vissza többé az ügynökséghez.


End file.
